


Merry Xmas #SLIBBS ❤️

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: Candies, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Homemade Chocolate Cake, Kissing, Kulfi Ice Cream, Laughter, Love, Mistletoe, Pomegrante, Red Lace Dress, Suit Striped Shirt with Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Gibbs and Jack has a surprise waiting for them at the Christmas Party. Who knew they would get more than they bargained for ;)
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 22





	Merry Xmas #SLIBBS ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing stories especially of my favourite TV characters. I just can’t wait for #SLIBBS to become a couple. They will look so good together. 
> 
> All these Christmas foods that they are eating are all the things that I have had for Christmas today. Apart from the champagne. 
> 
> Anyways comment, kudos and ENJOY!
> 
> MERRY XMAS EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ALL ARE HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS XXX 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

Jack and Gibbs have just arrived to their own houses and were sitting in the living room after the Christmas Party. They were both thinking about what happened during the party and why they couldn’t stop themselves from happening.

FLASHBACK:

It was 6pm on 25th December evening when they were all in the middle of having their Christmas Feast (Lamb Leg with potatoes, broccoli, cauliflower and lemon on the side). The whole NCIS gang were having their feast in the NCIS Division. All the women were wearing a dress. Jack was wearing a red lace dress that stopped above her knees, while the men were wearing a Christmas jumper. Apart from Jethro Gibbs who was wearing a suit striped shirt with suspenders pants. The shirt was green and white and the pants was red. He decided to sit right next to Jack. 

When Jack saw Jethro in that she immediately said in front of everyone, “Jethro you look so cute in that. You should wear these often it suits you.” As soon as Jack said that, his cheeks were flushed and he was blushing. He replied, “Thank you Jack. You don’t look bad yourself. I love it. Damn you look sexy.” Jack started to blush and looked down at her food and slowly carried on eating it. To avoid the staring and smirks that their colleagues were giving them, including their boss Leon Vance. He coughed and replied, “Is there something we all should know about it.” They both at the same time said, “No, of course not.” And they all carried on eating silently. Knowing very well that their colleagues were still staring at them. 

After finishing their dinner that Gibbs have cooked for them. They all thanked him. Ellie said, “Wow this is amazing. I loved every bit of it.” “Thanks Ellie.” Said Gibbs. “You should be a chef. I enjoyed it a lot. You didn’t tell me you knew how to cook Jethro? Said Jack. “Well first of all thanks for the compliment Jack but you never asked me. Next time I will teach you how to cook a lamb leg like mine and much more, this is just the beginning I know how to cook a lot of things. Just come down to mines.” Replied Gibbs. After he said that, everyone at the table kept glancing at each other. Nick whispered to Ellie, “Yeah right, there not a thing. They are so doing it.” They both started to smile and laugh. While Gibbs and Jack who heard what Nick said to Ellie were surprised at were staring at each other for a while. Until they stopped to carry on with their Lamb Leg. 

They all had their desserts which was Ice cream that McGee has brought them all. Something different that no one tried before. It’s called ‘Dairy Kulfi Shahi’. When they all tried it. Everyone was surprised it tasted really good. Donald said, “where did you get this from? I should buy some.” McGee replies, “It’s just down the corner from here. My wife tried it once and she goes it’s really good. So I tried it and I loved it. And since then kept on buying it.” They all had seconds on their ice cream. 

Then they ate a homemade cake that Kasie has made for them all. It was a regular sized cake that had chocolate spread all over it. Palmer ate a big piece and said, “Kasie this tastes wonderful. Lol you should bring some regularly so we both can have it.” Kasie smiled and laughed at what Palmer had said, and replied, “Lol, don’t worry I’ll bring a whole cake just for you.” Leon replied, “Don’t forget your boss.” And then they all started to laugh. 

Finally, they had some pomegranate which Ellie brought for everyone. She managed to peel it all and bring it in a container. Their were lots there. And everyone enjoyed it. Jack said, “Ellie I haven’t had one of these for a very long time. It tastes so good. I’m almost forgotten how it tasted.” Ellie replied, “I’m glad your enjoying it.” Jack brought some of her favourite champagne bottles ‘Moet and Chandon Imperial Brut’ a green bottle. Which everyone enjoyed drinking. Gibbs whispered to Jack, “How did you know these are my favourite?” He smirked at her. She smiled and replied, “I just had a feeling.” 

Once they finished they all got off from the table and were talking to each other. They were admiring the decorations that Leon put up by himself and thanking him. Nick said, “I love the decorations.” “Thank you Nick” said Leon. While Jack and Gibbs were flirting with each other. The rest spotted them under the mistletoe. Kasie shouted, “Gibbs, Jack look up. Your both under the mistletoe. Kiss each other.” When suddenly they both froze on their spot and looked up and saw the most beautiful mistletoe that was hanging on top of them. They then stared at each other for a while. Until Gibbs made the first move. He lightly grabbed Jack’s waist with one of arm and the other one touched her face. He slowly came closer to her face and she closed her eyes and touched his shoulders, while he finally touched her lips softly. It was a slow kiss that lasted at least 3/4 minutes. Their colleagues were whistling and smirking. Jack and Gibbs finally broke apart and were staring at each. Then throughout the whole party, they haven’t spoken to each other. As all they could think about what the kiss and how it felt so good and right. 

Before everyone left Jack said, “don’t forget to take your candies. I left them on Gibbs desk. I hope you all like Haribos.” They all smirked at each other and without saying anything they thanked her and carried on with what they were doing.

After the party finished they all said their goodbyes and went their own way. Ellie and Nick went together. Palmer, Kasie and Donald went together with Leon in his car. While Jack and Gibbs were the only ones left in that Division. They just walked silently to their cars, they hugged each other and didn’t even speak at all to one another and waved their goodbyes, till they got into their cars and drove off home. 

PRESENT:

Jack and Gibbs kept replaying the kiss again and again in their heads. Till Gibbs called Jack at midnight telling her he would get to her place in 10 minutes. 

Jack waited for Gibbs until she heard the knock exactly at 12.10pm on the dot. She opened the door and saw that Gibbs had some beautiful red roses on his hands. “These are for you.” He said as he smiled and handed it to Jack who was blushing. “Thank you Jethro, these are beautiful how did you know they’re my favourite flowers?” Said Jack. He answered, “I just had a feeling, as these are my favourite as well.” They both stared at each other for a while, until Jack said, “Would you like to come in?” As she opened the door wider for him. “Yes of course I will. I got a lot to talk about especially that kiss.”  
As he smirked and came into her house. 

And of course, there was a lot they talked about. This won’t be the last time they would kiss, flirt or even hug. There is lots more to come. Especially for them to realise their love for each other, which everyone can see but them.


End file.
